The Magical Incarnation of Jack Lantern
by Adulas
Summary: Jackie Lantern thought of herself as a typical teenage girl living in the US. Apparently, those in the wizarding world of Harry Potter thought otherwise and set about to rectify what they felt had been a grievous oversight on their part. Unfortunately, for Jackie, it was not without glitches.


**The Magical Incarnation of Jack Lantern**

**Chapter 1 – Physical Change Glitch**

When Jackie woke up Monday morning, she had no desire to get up and get ready for the first day of school. Now that wasn't anything new for her since she was a typical teenager who loathed being confined in an educational system that kept bombarding her with facts and figures she could care less about. However, the need to go eventually forced her to drag her still half-asleep self out of bed when she could not ignore it anymore.

Then Jackie stumbled her way across the upstairs hallway and into the bathroom. There she proceeded to close the door behind her, raised up the toilet seat and lid together, bring forth through the front of her blue striped pajama bottoms her member with her right hand, and relieve herself in a steady rushing stream.

Only when she was almost done did she realize that something was greatly amiss. Never before had she gone in such a way and when she looked down and saw that her right hand was indeed holding anatomy that should only belong on a man Jackie let out a yelp of surprise and heart pounding fear while she fell over backward in her attempt to quickly back away from the toilet. Now this caused her to bump up against the closed bathroom door, which made a loud thumping sound.

"Jack what are you doing in there?" she heard her mother's voice ask from the other side.

It was also at this precise moment when Jackie saw her partial reflection in the big mirror above the sink and what she saw staring back at her was a freaked out teenage boy with blue eyes and short sandy blond hair whose upper body was unusually well muscled for someone so young.

"Jack honey are you alright?" her mother's voice sounded again this time worried.

"I'm…alright Mom. I just…tripped over the…bath rug…" Jackie managed to stammer out what she hoped was a convincing sounding lie to cover up the real reason for the noise she had just made her masculine voice adding to the confusion behind the whirl wind of "What the heck is going on?" and "How can this possibly be?" questions in her mind.

"Jack how many more times must I warn you to not leave that rug on the floor after you're done taking a shower? Anyway, you had best hurry getting ready so you can eat breakfast. I don't want you leaving for Hogwarts hungry!" her mother said firmly. Then there came the muffled sound of her mother's slipper shod footsteps on the carpeting and the creaking of stair treads as she made her way back down to the kitchen. Clearly, she had come upstairs in order to see if she was up.

"Hogwarts! No way! We live in small town USA not London! Now Dad did say that my senior year of high school would be different but I thought he only referred to the remodeling done to my school this summer!" Jackie muttered to herself while she glanced down at her still exposed member.

Despite her continuing shock and fear over her current situation, curiosity did managed to creep in enough so that Jackie spent the next several minutes using a hand mirror to help her visually examine all of her privates. Now she had seen such before in the movies, but actually having them in the flesh turned her curiosity into a feeling of weirdness.

Quickly Jackie covered it up and put the hand mirror away.

"I'm not going to find out what is going on with me by staying in here so I might as well get ready," she said.

Fifteen minutes later, she had brushed her teeth with a blue toothbrush and not her pink one, had buzzed off the peach fuzz on her chin and cheeks, and had used a simple comb through her short hair.

If she had still been a female teenage, she would not have been close to being done.

"Can this get any weirder?" Jackie asked herself while she returned to her room. Only then did she notice for the first time that it too had changed from a room with soft pink walls and all the stuffed animals and dolls she had collected since childhood to a room with light blue walls and a hodgepodge of guy stuff strewn every which and mostly on the floor.

"It can get weirder!" she exclaimed at this.

Then she quickly dressed in the clean clothes her mother had placed on the unmade bed which was something she only did when she felt the occasion was far too important to leave up the a teenager's sense of fashion.

Fortunately, this time it did not entail anything formal but instead a pair of clean boxers, socks, a pair of not so faded blue jeans, and a new plain red t-shirt without wording of any kind.

As for her shoes, she eventually found them under her bed and was amazed to see the large size of the white athletic runners since she had not noticed the largeness of her feet until now.

"Jack! You had better get your butt down here now!" Jackie suddenly heard her father yell a bit testily from the kitchen.

This automatically spurred her to slip on her shoes and race downstairs without tying them. When she reached the bottom, she saw a Hogwart's School trunk packed and waiting by the front door. Then she entered the sunny kitchen and instantly recognized that its layout was similar to the kitchen in the Dursley's house which had not been the case the day before.

"There you are! Here now sit and eat!" her mother said firmly while placing down on the table before Jackie's chair a glass of orange juice and a plate of eggs and bangers. Now this was a radical departure from the usual breakfast of cereal and fruit her mother made her eat.

In addition, there was a male Great Horned owl perched on the back of the chair next to Jackie's and it was giving her a curious "So you're the new guy I'm paired with?" look.

Meanwhile the front door bell was ringing.

"That should be Brandon Welbetter. His parents are not able to take him to the train this time so he will be riding with us," her father explained as if going to the train happened every year while her mother left to answer the door.

In a short time, her mother returned to the kitchen with a skinny blonde haired boy in tow.

"Wow! That is some owl! I wish I could have one instead of the dust mop impersonating a cat my mom stuck me with," Brandon said while rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Now Brandon nothing is wrong with Mrs. Precious! She's a perfectly lovely Persian cat!" Jackie's mother gently admonished.

"I agree with Brandon. A cat is no familiar for a wizard," Jackie's father interjected.

"And I suppose that feathered pterodactyl over there is?" Jackie's mother asked while placing her hands on her hips and frowning at her husband.

In response, the owl gave the woman a look of indignation while proudly puffing up his feathers.

"Yes I do and will you look at the time! We need to get moving along here if we are not to miss the train!" Jackie's father said firmly while he artfully changed the subject with a glance at his watch.


End file.
